Birthday Confessions
by Akulaledi
Summary: Eijun's eye twitched. There was no way, absolutely no way in hell that these two shared the same birthday. Just how in the world were these two born on the same day? How did such a nice Senpai like Tachibana Makoto end up sharing the same birthday with a bastard like Miyuki Kazuya? Misawa...Slight Free! Crossover


Eijun's eye twitched. There was no way, absolutely no way in hell that these two shared the same birthday. Just how in the world were these two born on the same day? They were just so...opposite. Well, at least in personality. They both shared the same undying passion for sports, enough to go to university for it.

But still! How did such a nice Senpai like Tachibana Makoto end up sharing the same birthday with a bastard like Miyuki Kazuya? It just didn't make sense in his head. One being this super nice guy who was really pleasant to be around and the other was Miyuki Kazuya. They were at some restaurant to celebrate both men's birthdays with a slew of classmates from their university. Eijun had never met Makoto in person but he's heard enough from Miyuki to know that he was a really nice guy. He'd been observing him for the last twenty minutes and he could confirm that he was indeed, a really nice guy. A drastic difference from Miyuki, who was the living embodiment of a smirk.

Eijun made a face at all these thoughts as he sneakily tried to look back and forth between the two birthday Senpai. From the look on Miyuki's face, he was failing at sneaking. Eijun just glared at him and went back to his drink. Come to think about it, his cousin mentioned that there was another person with the same birthday the last time they talked. From what Daichi told him, that guy's personality was about at Miyuki level. So maybe Tachibana-senpai was just the odd man out being the nice one and all.

Dwelling on the thought, he didn't even notice a body had slid up next to him until he felt a puff of air in his ear. Almost shrieking, he jumped and nearly spilled his drink all over him. Hearing familiar laughter he whipped his head to the ear assaulter and growled at him.

"What was that for Miyuki?!"

"Ah, ah, it's Miyuki-senpai." Miyuki laughed and leaned closer. "You've been making some really funny faces at Tachibana-san and me all night, something you wanna get off your chest Sa-wa-mu-ra-kun?"

Eijun leaned away, Miyuki was a little too close for comfort at this moment. "No, not really. I'm just thinking."

"Oh ho! That's new."

Eijun's face set into an unamused frown. "I hate you." he said simply and went back to his drink.

"Awww so mean, especially on my birthday." Miyuki laughed and poked Eijun in the cheek. He smirked and leaned in closer to whisper into his ear. "Can't you be a little nicer?"

Eijun nearly spit out his drink.

"After all, you didn't get me a present, so the least you can do is be nice to me." Miyuki continued. Eijun swallowed and turned to him with a blank glare.

"Who says I didn't get you anything, I came to the party didn't I? My presence is your gift."

Miyuki stared at him for a few good seconds before he broke down into loud laughter that had everyone turning to him. Eijun's face went red and tried to hide behind his glass.

"B-bakamura...I see you everyday. How is your presence here tonight any different?" Miyuki wheezed and removed his glasses to wipe his eyes. Eijun put his glass down on the table and turned towards his senpai.

"Because...it just is, Bakayuki!" Eijun bristled. "Besides, if you wanted something you should have answered me clearly when I asked you every week for a month."

"I did answer you clearly, I pointed out all sorts of things I wouldn't mind having." Miyuki smirked at him.

"You literately pointed at nothing the entire time." Eijun deadpanned.

"That's not true, I pointed at you, didn't I?" Miyuki's smirk went wider. Eijun's face went redder than before but he smiled.

"I can't gift myself to you, you didn't ask for me clearly Miyuki Kazuya. Maybe next year."

"How about a belated gift then? Better late than not at all." Miyuki said lowly and slipped his arm around Eijun's shoulders.

"Hmm, I'll think about it. I don't think you deserve a gift anyways." Eijun said thoughtfully and tapped a finger against his chin. Miyuki's arm tightened on his shoulders.

"So mean." He mumbled and then smirked. "Even after I take all the time to catch for you, you won't even catch for me. Not even as a birthday gift?" Miyuki ran his lips lightly across Eijun's jaw.

"Nope." Eijun said, smirking in return. They were interrupted by a very loud gagging sound.

"Ugh...can you please just get together? It's absolutely sickening to watch your flirt fest." Kuramochi groaned from the other side of the table. Miyuki frowned at him and kicked him under the table.

"Butt out Shortstop, this is battery bonding time."

Kuramochi growled at him and kicked back. "Take your bonding time to a hotel. Nobody wants to see you try and fail to get into Sawamura's pants, as funny as it is."

"I think I might succeed tonight, it _is_ my birthday after all." Miyuki snickered. Eijun coughed awkwardly.

"Um, I am right here you know."

Miyuki nuzzled his nose into Eijun's jaw. "Yes you are, but maybe we should consider Kuramochi's lovely idea."

"Ugh...Ask me out properly you tanuki and maybe I'll think about it." Eijun grumbled and pushed Miyuki's face away from his.

"But I have! Multiple times!"

"Inviting me back to your room or to a hotel does not count as a proper confession, it just makes me think you only want my body." Eijun glared and pouted.

"But I do want your body." Miyuki said with a chuckle, but then frowned when he saw Eijun's face deflate from a glare into dejected pout. Eijun pushed him away and moved to get up.

"You're terrible."

"Wait! Where are you going Sawamura?" Miyuki asked as he tried to grab at Eijun's arm to prevent him from leaving. Eijun pulled it out of the way before he touched him.

"To introduce myself to a nicer Senpai." Eijun growled and left Miyuki with a snickering Kuramochi. Eijun pouted, Miyuki was an ass but he was even worse inebriated. Sometimes he took his teasing a little too far. It wasn't like he was truly angry at his Senpai, just a little tired of the dance they were caught in. Together but not together.

Eijun had ended up at the same university as Miyuki. Till his dying day he would claim that he went to this particular university because the scholarship was the best, not because some asshole named Miyuki Kazuya attended it. At first it seemed like nothing had changed. Miyuki teased him like usual, refused to catch for him on some occasions and it was just like high school all over again.

Then one day it just seemed like a switch flipped and after a pointless argument, they both ended up on Miyuki's dorm floor tangled up in each other. Tongues shoved down each other's throats. From there they began to sneak small kisses that evolved into heavy make out sessions and shameless rutting. Though nice, the nature of their relationship started to weigh on Eijun's mind lately. Were they together or not?

Eijun sighed but put a smile on his face as he plopped down next to Makoto who turned to him with his own smile.

"Hi, I'm Sawamura Eijun!"

"I'm Tachibana Makoto." Makoto responded and held out his hand in a greeting. Eijun took it and shook it.

"So I hear it's your birthday as well, Happy Birthday." Eijun said as released Makoto's hand. The older man smiled wider.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, so you attend the same university as us? What do you study?" Eijun asked

"Ah, yes. I'm studying so I can become a swimming teacher. I really want to teach kids how to swim."

"Oh wow! So that's your passion, swimming? Did you swim in high school?" Eijun leaned forward a little, intrigued.

"I've actually been swimming since I was really young. My friends and I created a swim team in high school. We even managed to go to nationals." Makoto said with a nostalgic vibe in his voice. Eijun's eyes lit up.

"Wow! That's so cool. My passion is baseball. I started in middle school with my friends. We weren't any good but it was fun." Eijun chuckled.

"Where did you go to high school?"

"Oh, I went to Seidou, it's actually not that far from here. Miyuki and I actually stopped by earlier for old times sake."

Eijun and Makoto continued on with their conversation with Eijun half aware of the eyes on the back of his head.

-x-X-x-

"You know...if you stare any longer at the back of Sawamura's head, you'll burn actual holes into him." Kuramochi said dryly from the opposite side of the table Miyuki was sitting at. Miyuki blinked and turned his head to the shortstop.

"I'm not staring, I was thinking."

"Sure you are, you're probably jealous too." Kuramochi smiled slyly. "What? Scared you'd lose your boyfriend to somebody that has a better personality than you?"

"What? No! Besides he's not my boyfriend, how can I be jealous?" Miyuki frowned.

"You look pretty jealous to me. If you feel that way then you should finally make whatever you two have going on, official. Sawamura obviously wants that."

"It's...complicated." Miyuki scratched his cheek and chuckled slightly. Kuramochi's eyes narrowed at him.

"How is it complicated? You're already doing couple things. Hell, you guys are practically married at this point."

"It just is, okay."

Kuramochi gave Miyuki a long, hard look then it dawned on him. "Oh my God! You're afraid of the commitment."

"I am not! I'm not the least bit afraid of committing to Sawamura. It's just not the right time." Miyuki retorted in a low voice.

"Oh, but it's the right time to make out and rut shamelessly in the locker room?" Kuramochi responded with a glare. Miyuki laughed humorlessly.

"Well you got me there. I can't help it. Honestly, I want to wait to ask him properly, just a little bit longer, when baseball season is over. There are scouts prowling everywhere. I don't want to endanger either of our futures with such a controversial relationship, especially since we're both really close to being scouted into the pros."

"Then just don't make out on the mound. Whatever you two do behind closed doors or anywhere else off the field is none of the scouts' business. So you're not scared of the commitment, you're scared of the judgment. That just seems so unlike you Miyuki."

Miyuki's lips pressed into a thin line, now suddenly very sober as he thought about what Kuramochi was saying. It was true, it was very unlike him to be worried about any sort of judgment. Before, he'd take any sort of criticism with stride but the thought of Sawamura caught in the middle made him feel oddly, very protective.

"If you do really care about him, either you make him yours or you stop stringing him along. It's not good for either of you. I know it's been weighing on Sawamura's mind lately. So maybe you should think about it." Kuramochi offered and took a sip of his drink that he had on the table. "And screw what other people think, so what if you love a guy? That's nobody's business but your own."

"You know, you're oddly helpful sometimes." Miyuki's lips turned up into a smirk.

"Pfft, only sometimes he says." Kuramochi grumbled and went back to his drink. Miyuki turned his gaze back to Eijun who was animatedly talking to Makoto about something with a large smile on his face. A twinge of jealously flickered in his stomach as he looked at the two. He knows he shouldn't feel that way because Makoto had already let it slip that he was seeing someone and was very much in love. Leaning his elbow on the table, he rested his head on his hand and just watched them talk. He had some thinking to do anyways.

-x-X-x-

Eijun and Makoto had drifted from their sports conversations into one about their relationships. Well to be specific, Makoto's relationship. Eijun had offhandedly asked Makoto if he was dating anyone out of curiosity.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Makoto answered the question and Eijun leaned forward.

"Ah! So how long have you been together?"

Makoto smiled softly "A really long time...Oh! Not romantically though. We really didn't start going out till we moved to Tokyo. So really we've only been official for about a year now."

"Do you live together?"

"No, but we really should. It would save us some rent. I think I'm going to ask him to move in sometime soon."

"Oh? Him? You're dating a guy?" Eijun asked curiously. Makoto's cheeks went red and he looked down at his lap. Eijun brought his hands and waved wildly. "I'm not saying it like a bad thing. I'm...I'm sorta dating a guy too." Eijun dropped his hands to his lap and looked down as well. A light blush stained his cheeks. Makoto looked up.

"It's Miyuki-kun isn't it?"

Eijun's blush went darker and he nodded. Makoto smiled softly again and he chuckled. "I knew it. I knew you were _that_ Sawamura Eijun. Miyuki-kun talks a lot about you outside of class. I was wondering if you two were dating from the way he talks about you."

"How exactly does he talk about me? Because I find it hard to believe that he actually says nice things about me." Eijun lifted a brow at the idea of Miyuki talking nicely about him.

"Really? He talks about you in a very positive light. I've not heard a bad thing about you. It's rather cute."

Eijun snorted slightly. "Are you joking with me? Because the Miyuki I know only teases me and refuses to ask me out."

"No joke, you should see his face when he gets a text from you. It lights up so much." Makoto chuckled. Eijun's eyes widened slightly then he laughed.

"Wow, I honestly can't imagine that. I'll have to tease him about that later." His lips picked up in a smile. Makoto's phone went off on his pocket interrupting their conversation. Eijun waited patiently for Makoto to finish his conversation. His eyes glanced over to Miyuki at the other table. Miyuki looked like he was lost in thought. 'So...he says nice things about me? What the hell? Why can't he say nice things _to_ me!?' Eijun's eyes narrowed at his catcher.

Miyuki seemed to feel his eyes on him and snapped out of his thoughts. A wicked smirk curled on his lips and Eijun turned his head away from him. Miyuki frowned at the back of his head. Makoto finished his call and placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Sorry about that, it was my boyfriend. He's down the street with my other friends."

"That's cool, I'd like to meet him if you don't mind."

"Sure, not a problem." Makoto smiled and he and Eijun started another conversation as they waited for the group to arrive. A few minutes later and three men walked in. Makoto got up from his seat and greeted them. After a few moments, he brought them back to the table and introduced them to Eijun.

"Sawamura-kun this is Nanase Haruka, my boyfriend." Eijun held out his hand to Haru, who shook it. "This is Ryugazaki Rei and Hazuki Nagisa." Makoto pointed to a dark haired man with red glasses and a short bouncy blonde. Eijun shook their hands too.

"I'm Sawamura Eijun, I go to the same university as Tachibana-san." He greeted them with a bright smile. They made themselves comfortable around the table and started to get to know each other.

-x-X-x-

Some time went by and Miyuki's mood was beginning to sour. It also didn't help that Kuramochi was cackling across the table at him.

"If you want him back. Just drag him over here. No need to look so sour, it's your birthday. Lighten up a little."

"It's rude to drag someone out of a conversation." Miyuki said as he dropped his head to the table.

"Hyahaha, when have you ever been concerned about being rude?"

Miyuki's head picked up and it looked like he just had a realization. "You're absolutely right!"

"Jeeze, how much have you had to drink? You're forgetting that you're actually a jerk."

"Hey, are you ready to get out of here? Cause I want to get going. I want to speak to Sawamura alone when we get back to the dorms."

"Is that your way of saying I should sleep somewhere else tonight?" Kuramochi deadpanned. Miyuki didn't answer him but instead smirked. "Ugh, fine. I'll ask Ryo-san if I can stay over. Happy Birthday, jerk. My gift to you is our room for the night."

"Thanks! I'll put it to good use." Miyuki's smirk widened until it was a cheeky smile.

"Ew, please don't touch my stuff."

"Absolutely no promises." Miyuki chuckled and Kuramochi groaned out loud. They both got up from their table, bade whatever classmates around them goodbye and went to collect Eijun.

"Yo Sawamura! We're gonna head out." Miyuki called to him. Eijun looked up to him, he was in the middle of putting Nagisa's phone number into his own phone. He groaned and finished typing out the number.

"Well I got to head out with them." Eijun stood up. "It was really nice meeting you all, Nanase-san, Tachibana-san I'll hopefully see you at school. See you later!" The four at the table wished him a good night and Eijun followed Miyuki out the door.

"How come you want to leave so early?" Eijun asked when they got outside.

"I've got other plans for tonight." Miyuki shrugged and started off in the direction of the train station. Kuramochi went off in the opposite direction.

"Uh Kuramochi-senpai, the train is this way." Eijun pointed after Miyuki.

"I'm heading off to meet Ryo-san somewhere. I'll see you in the morning. Enjoy the rest of your birthday Miyuki." Kuramochi waved and continued walking.

"Thanks!" Miyuki stopped walking and called out. Eijun shrugged and caught up with the catcher.

"So what other plans do you have? You didn't mention anything about them earlier."

"It's a sort of spur of the moment thing. You'll see when we get back to the dorms." Miyuki's lips picked up into a smirk as he looked to Eijun. The pitcher's eyes narrowed at him.

"I hope you know that if it involves any sort of stripping or dick sucking, it's not going to happen. You totally lost out on that."

Miyuki snorted. "Sure, sure. I'm not asking for anything sexual Sawamura. Just come on." He grabbed Eijun's hand and pulled him towards the train station. Eijun huffed but let Miyuki lead him. They didn't release hands until they actually got on the train. It was only a few stops down the line before they got off and finished the walk to their university. They chatted about a few things as they made the trip, nothing important just small talk.

Entering the shared dorm of Miyuki and Kuramochi, Eijun immediately launched himself onto the catcher's bed and made himself comfortable. Miyuki followed suit and laid next to him. Eijun moved over to make more room for him but the catcher wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him close. Eijun sighed softly and curled his arm around Miyuki's shoulders.

"You know, I don't get you. You won't ask me out properly but you'll cuddle with me." Eijun mumbled.

Miyuki frowned and dug his nose into Eijun's neck. They went quiet for a while, just relaxing. Eijun's thumb gently brushed against his shoulder. Pulling the pitcher even closer to him, Miyuki sighed and thought about what he should say, he was oddly nervous. Though in all honesty he shouldn't be, this was just Sawamura after all. His precious partner in more ways than one. A man he loved dearly. Asking him out should have been done months, perhaps years ago. His mind suddenly cleared. They belong together, why stall it out? It was stupid to do all these things and not be official. It was such a thin line they were skirting along anyways, so why not just cross it into a happier territory?

Suddenly pushing himself up, Miyuki leaned over Eijun and placed a soft kiss on his lips. When he pulled back Eijun was frowning at him.

"What was that for?"

"Eijun." Miyuki started softly and Eijun's eyes widened a bit at the use of his first name. "I love you. Please be mine."

Eijun was silent for a moment, confusion crossed his face briefly before an amused puff of air escaped his nose. "And _you_ usually call me an idiot. How can you, when you're just as bad?" He grabbed Miyuki's face and pulled it down to his to lock their lips together. When they pulled away Eijun gave him a bright smile. "I'm already yours. I've _been_ yours. Please be mine as well."

"I'm yours." Miyuki simply stated and kissed him once again. Eijun sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Miyuki's neck, drawing him in closer. He felt relieved, so free and so light. They could end dancing around each other and just dance together instead.

Miyuki moved so that he could lay more comfortably on top of Eijun, lips still locked together. Eijun adjusted his legs so that the catcher could easily slip between them. Once Miyuki did, Eijun immediately wrapped his legs around his waist to lock him in place. The action caused Miyuki to gasp slightly which gave Eijun access to his mouth. Delving in right away, Eijun wasted no time caressing his tongue against the other. He tried to put as much passion into the kiss as he could in order to show that he was extremely happy with the confession.

Pulling back, Eijun ran his tongue over Miyuki's lips. "It took you long enough."

Miyuki chuckled and ran his fingers up to the pitcher's hair. Running them through the soft locks, he tangled them in it and gently yanked his head back. Immediately attacking Eijun's neck with lips, tongue and teeth, the younger moaned softly.

"Brat, I was trying to wait until we were drafted." Miyuki mumbled against Eijun's skin.

"That's silly. That's way too long to wait. You should have just talked to me about your intentions. I would have told you not to wait, we can be careful around the field if that's what you're mainly worried about."

"I'm just worried about you, I don't want you to lose out on anything just because you're in a relationship with me."

Eijun sighed and grabbed Miyuki's cheeks to drag his face up to look at him. "Kazuya." He started sternly. "I will never lose out on anything if I'm in a relationship with you. I would be gaining everything. I _love_ you and it's nobody's business but our own to what we do with that love. If for some reason I don't get scouted because of who I love, then I wasn't meant to play on a team like that. They should scout me on my ability, not based on who I'm dating."

Miyuki was quiet for a minute as he searched through golden eyes. Confirming that what Eijun was saying to be genuine, which was silly to say because everything about Sawamura Eijun was genuine, he smiled and moved in to kiss the pitcher again.

"When did you become such a cool guy?" he asked against Eijun's lips. The pitcher snorted.

"I've always been a cool guy Miyuki Kazuya."

Chuckling again, Miyuki pressed in with his lips and snaked his hands under Eijun's head to pull him closer. Winding his arms back around the catcher's neck, Eijun moaned softy into the kiss.

"I love you." Miyuki breathed. Eijun smiled at him and pushed his hips up into the catcher's.

"Show me?" he asked. Miyuki smirked and ground his hips down into Eijun's.

"I thought you said I lost out on this."

"Mmn, I changed my mind. As a matter of fact..."Eijun paused and managed to flip their positions so that he was straddling Miyuki's hips. "Why don't I show you instead?"

Miyuki blinked at the sudden flip and then his smirk reappeared on his lips. "Is this going to make up for the birthday gift you didn't get me?"

"Shut up...maybe." Eijun's cheeks flushed red and he quickly ran his hands under Miyuki's shirt in order to remove it from the catcher. Miyuki laughed and lifted his arms so Eijun could get rid of the article of clothing. Throwing it to the ground he lifted his own shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side to land near Miyuki's. Leaning down, he licked at the catcher's collarbone and made short work of creating a mark.

Miyuki ran his hands down Eijun's back and managed to run his lips over the top of his head. Once Eijun was satisfied with the mark he made he started moving his lips lower along with his body. The catcher watched him skim his way down his chest and down his abs. Eijun grasped the waistband of Miyuki's jeans as soon as his lips reached them and sat up to take them off.

Miyuki lifted his hips as soon as Eijun unbuttoned and unzipped the pants. Grasping both jeans and the boxers underneath them, the pitcher managed to yank them down and off. Miyuki shivered slightly at being exposed so quickly. Eijun just grinned at him and got up off the bed to remove his own pants. Miyuki watched as he did so.

After unzipping and dropping his pants to the ground he turned to a nightstand that was at the side of the bed. Opening a drawer he pulled out a bottle of lube that was stashed inside. Miyuki had sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed as Eijun turned back to him. Eijun's lips picked up in a small smile and he immediately sank to his knees in front of him. Pushing the older's legs open wide so he could slip between them, Eijun ducked his head down so he could kiss the tip of the hard cock before him. He heard Miyuki suck in a breath at the action. Taking it as a green light, he opted to run his tongue over the head and wasted no time sucking it into his mouth.

The moan Miyuki produced sent a shiver down Eijun's spine. A flare of desire exploded in his body and he ran a hand over his own pulsating cock. Miyuki's fingers were suddenly tangled in his hair holding him in place, not wanting him to move just yet. But Eijun just took more into his mouth and pulled back with a hard suck. The fingers tightened for a moment and then relaxed.

"You're such a brat. It already feels so good Eijun." Miyuki muttered as he watched Eijun bob his head in his lap and heard a small moan of approval. He smiled at the sound. Hearing the click of the lube bottle open, Miyuki watched as Eijun shifted slightly on his knees and inhaled sharply. Now that was pretty hot. He was sucking him off and fingering himself at the same time. Miyuki smirked and raked his fingers through Eijun's hair. Eijun brought the one hand that wasn't occupied with fingering himself up to grab the base of Miyuki's dick. Steadying it so he could draw back off of it with a lewd pop.

"Does this mean that I can finally put it in?" Miyuki asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Eijun's eyes glanced up to his and he ran his tongue from root to tip without breaking their gaze.

"Yes." He answered simply. Miyuki's lips curled upwards at the answer. He brought his hand down to stroke Eijun's cheek. Golden eyes flashed with lust as he leaned into his hand.

"Come here" Miyuki said lowly. Eijun smiled up at him and got up off his knees. Pressing a kiss to Miyuki's lips, he climbed onto the catcher's lap and tangled his fingers into his hair. Grinding his hips into the hard cock beneath him, Eijun leaned heavily into Miyuki's chest to urge him to lay back. The older complied and fell back, dragging the pitcher with him. Miyuki managed to shift back on the bed so he could plant his feet at the edge of the mattress, all while shoving his tongue into Eijun's mouth. Breaking the kiss so he could lean up and back, Eijun adjusted so his entrance was right above Miyuki's cock.

Taking the shaft in his hand, he steadied his grip and slowly sank down on it. Moaning lowly, Eijun let himself sink all the way to the base. It was a tight fit, but it felt amazing. Miyuki was filling him so much.

Miyuki grasped Eijun's hips and dug his fingers in, he was bound to leave marks on them. He gave Eijun a moment to adjust before he smirked and thrust his hips up. Eijun let out a broken moan and squeezed his knees against Miyuki's waist.

"It feels really good...Senpai." He breathed and moved his hips up. Miyuki immediately shoved the pitcher's hips back down to his and thrust up at the same time. Eijun nearly screamed at the motion and hunched over as Miyuki continued thrust up. Wrapping his arms around Eijun's back, Miyuki pulled him against his chest and dug his face against his neck all the while keeping a steady pace of fucking into him. Eijun breathily moaned into the catcher's ear and snaked his arms underneath his neck.

Miyuki couldn't help but get more turned on by the noises. He bit down onto the soft skin of the pitcher's shoulder and thrust even harder. Sucking a dark mark on the tan skin, he pulled away when he was satisfied with his work. Nosing into Eijun's jaw, he couldn't help but groan when the pitcher squeezed around him.

"Fu~uck, you feel so good. So tight." Miyuki ran his hands down from Eijun's back to grab and spread his ass open in order to fuck deeper into his hole. Eijun inhaled sharply at the exposure.

"S-senpai." Eijun cried and held onto Miyuki tighter, digging his nails into the nape of his neck. Miyuki smirked and kissed his jaw.

"I love when you moan Senpai, it's so cute." The catcher released his hold on Eijun's ass and pushed himself up, intending to flip positions. Eijun held on to him as Miyuki flipped them over and pushed him onto his back.

"What are you doing?" The younger asked confused and unwound his arms from Miyuki's neck. That position was feeling really, really good. He was only answered with a quick kiss and a snap of hips against his. Eijun moaned into the kiss.

"Getting a better angle." Miyuki said against his lips. Hooking his arms under the pitcher's knees, he lifted and pushed them all the way to his shoulders. This gave him a fantastic angle to thrust into. With Eijun's flexibility, it made the position all the easier to hold. The next thrust managed to hit Eijun's prostate which had the pitcher mewling and shaking.

Miyuki aimed to hit the same spot over and over again. This sent the pitcher into a sobbing mess, it wasn't long before Eijun clawed at his back leaving angry red scratches down his shoulder blades and came with a deliciously sweet moan. He clenched down harshly on Miyuki's cock causing the older man to grit his teeth and come as well. Filling his adorable lover with his thick release, Miyuki's mind went blank with the pleasure of it. He was breathing heavily, eyes shut tight from the intensity of his orgasm.

Eijun was trying to catch his breath and regain his thoughts. He felt so amazing. This was so much better than just getting fingered or dry humped. It was also a very pleasant feeling to be filled not only by his lover's cock but with his hot release as well.

"Kazuya." Eijun's voice was a little hoarse from his moaning. Miyuki's eyes cracked open to look down at him. Eijun pulled his face down to give him a small, sweet kiss. "I love you."

Miyuki brought Eijun's legs down slowly and moved his hands up to brush his finger tips against the pitcher's cheeks.

"I love you too and I'm an idiot for not saying it sooner."

"Heh, you are so in love with me that even Tachibana-san noticed right away. He said some interesting things earlier. I wanted to tease you about them, hmm, maybe I still will." Eijun chuckled and nuzzled his nose into Miyuki's.

"Oh, did he now?" Miyuki's brow lifted in curiosity and Eijun nodded.

"I'll tease you later. I just want to enjoy the rest of your birthday with you right now." He pulled Miyuki in for another kiss. When they pulled back, Miyuki smiled down at him.

"Hey, how about as an extra part of this birthday gift, we go on an actual date tomorrow?" He offered.

Eijun's eyes widened and he smiled brightly. "Providing I can still walk, you've got yourself a deal!"

"Hmm, I'll have to be gentler for round two then." Miyuki smirked and pushed his hips into Eijun's, who was now realizing that the older was still inside of him. They both chuckled and Eijun wrapped his legs around Miyuki's hips to draw him in again. Miyuki's smirk softened into a small smile.

"Thank you Sawamura Eijun, for this beautiful gift. You are the best gift I could ever ask for."

"Well, it was a gift for you but also for me. Now come on, proceed with round two. We have a date to plan for later." Eijun rolled his hips with a smirk and Miyuki chuckled.

"Yes, yes. Anything for my adorable partner."

-x-X-x-

Happy Birthday Miyuki Kazuya! You're my favorite asshole. Also happy birthday Tachibana Makoto! You're one of my favorite Cinnabuns!

Excuse my shitty title, my creativity escaped me (even though there's so many opportunities with crossovers).

As always anyone can hit me up on Tumblr and talk Daiya to me, my user name is the same, Akulaledi.  
.com


End file.
